


Straszna, straszna magia

by soriso



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/pseuds/soriso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Właściwie żaden z nich nie potrafił powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się stało i jakim cudem, kładąc się spać, byli w Camelocie, a po obudzeniu odkryli, że znajdują się w jakimś dziwnym i zdecydowanie nieznajomym miejscu, Merlin przewieszony przez oparcie kanapy, a Artur w łazience z policzkiem opartym o coś, czego nazwy nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straszna, straszna magia

Po dwóch tygodniach nadal nie udało im się przyzwyczaić do telewizji.

Właściwie, po dwóch tygodniach jedyne, do czego się przyzwyczaili, to:

Artur: prysznic (– Merlinie, dlaczego nie mamy takich w Camelocie?) i kawa, jak już nauczyli się ją przygotowywać,

Merlin: łóżko (bo, wbrew krążącym po zamku plotkom, wcale nie spędzał swoich nocy w łożu Artura, a jego własne pozostawiało wiele do życzenia) i bieżąca woda, która stanowiła miłą odmianą od biegania po niezliczonej ilości schodach z wypełnionymi po brzegi wiadrami.

Jednak telewizor to było coś, wokół czego nadal chodzili na palcach.

Do komputera nawet nie próbowali się zbliżać.

*

Właściwie żaden z nich nie potrafił powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się stało i jakim cudem, kładąc się spać, byli w Camelocie, a po obudzeniu odkryli, że znajdują się w jakimś dziwnym i zdecydowanie nieznajomym miejscu, Merlin przewieszony przez oparcie kanapy, a Artur w łazience z policzkiem opartym o coś, czego nazwy nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

Później, po dokładniejszych oględzinach, stwierdził, że nazwy nie mógł sobie przypomnieć z konkretnego powodu – mianowicie, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Podnosząc się z kolan, przez przypadek wcisnął jakiś guzik, co sprawiło, że po ściankach tego dziwnego naczynia zaczęła spływać woda. Artur nie mógł się zdecydować, czy bardziej przypomina mu to wielkich rozmiarów miskę czy miniaturową studnię. Po chwili namysłu wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, zmierzył wodę zgromadzoną w misko–studni podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i nabierając jej trochę na dłonie, zaczął pić. Do tej pory nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak sucho miał w ustach. Piło się, co prawda, trochę niewygodnie; zgięte łokcie nie mieściły mu się w środku, więc zanurzając dłonie, musiał trzymać je wyprostowane, i przy unoszeniu wody do ust sporo wydostawało się z powrotem na dno dziwnego naczynia.

Ale wyjątkowo nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Naprawdę chciało mu się pić.

Zaspokoił pierwsze pragnienie, przemył sobie twarz i wstał po raz drugi, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nadal nic nie wyglądało znajomo. Kątem oka uchwycił swoją twarz w lustrze, więc odwrócił się w ten sposób, że teraz stał przodem do tafli. Zmarszczył brwi i odchrząknął.  
– Merlinie? – zawołał, za pierwszym razem raczej niepewnie. Ostatecznie mógł się znajdować wszędzie i wcale nie było powiedziane, że Merlin musiał tu trafić razem z nim.

Odpowiedział mu przeciągły jęk dochodzący z pomieszczenia obok. Artur, mimo swoich wielu, niektórych wrodzonych, innych nabytych, umiejętności, ludzi po jękach jeszcze poznawać nie potrafił, ale dało mu to jakąś nadzieję. Gdziekolwiek był, cokolwiek się stało, przynajmniej nie znajdował się w tej sytuacji sam. Po raz ostatni spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Merlin przedstawiał sobą raczej opłakany widok. Bezwładnie zwisał sobie z kanapy, a jego twarz przybrała niebezpieczny i zdecydowanie niezdrowy odcień zielonego. Na dźwięk zbliżających się kroków uniósł, a raczej próbował unieść głowę, co spotkało się z niepowodzeniem.

– … głowa – wymamrotał niewyraźnie i jęknął po raz kolejny, na co Artur przewrócił oczami.

– Jak już skończyłeś odpoczywać – zaczął, rozglądając się po pokoju z narastającym zdziwieniem – to tam masz… Nie wiem co to jest, ale jest w tym woda. Napij się i wróć tu natychmiast. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy i jak się tu znaleźliśmy, ale wiem jedno: nie podoba mi się to.

Merlin pokiwał głową i podjął bohaterską próbę podniesienia się na nogi, ale okazało się to trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. W końcu jednak udało mu się stanąć prosto. Odgarnął sobie przyklejone do czoła włosy i posłał Arturowi pytające spojrzenie.

– Tam – Artur westchnął zirytowany, pokazując ręką dla siebie. – I dzisiaj, jeśli możesz.

Czas, który Merlin poświęcił na doprowadzanie się do względnego porządku, Artur wykorzystał na zwiedzanie pokoju. Starał się niczego nie używać, bo większość sprzętów nie tylko wyglądała nieznajomo, ale również niebezpiecznie i raczej podejrzanie. Wszystkie książki, jakie znalazł, były w języku którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział (chociaż miał wrażenia że rozpoznaje pojedyncze słowa, ale było ich za mało, żeby stworzyć z nich jakąś sensowną całość). W momencie kiedy Merlin z powrotem pojawił się w pokoju, oglądał właśnie miniaturowych rozmiarów obraz (który jednak wcale nie wyglądał jak obraz, a przynajmniej Artur nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiej techniki) włożony w równie małą ramkę. Postacie na obrazie wyglądały, wypisz wymaluj, jak on i Merlin, ale były ubrane bardzo dziwnie i obejmowały się w sposób, w jaki służący i jego pan zdecydowanie nie powinni się obejmować.

Nie wspominając już, że kto o zdrowych zmysłach kazałby malować obraz przedstawiający siebie i swojego służącego?

Artur z westchnieniem odłożył ramkę na miejsce i odwrócił się do Merlina, który opierał się o ścianę i spoglądał na niego pytająco. To by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o bycie pomocnym w kryzysowej sytuacji.

– Nie, nie przeszkadzaj sobie – zakpił Artur. – Właściwie, dlaczego nie usiądziesz, podczas gdy ja zajmę się tym wszystkim? Albo jeszcze lepiej: usiądźmy oboje, sytuacja na pewno rozwiąże się sama. W końcu to nic dziwnego, że kładliśmy się spać w zupełnie innym miejscu.

– Panie – odezwał się Merlin zachrypniętym głosem – z całym szacunkiem, ale jak… uhm… Czego po mnie oczekujesz? Nie mam pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy. Nie wiem jak się tutaj znaleźliśmy. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem połowy z rzeczy, które tu są, i, wnioskując po twojej minie, nie jest to wina mojego pochodzenia. Poza tym, jestem prawie pewien, że to… coś, tam – wskazał ręką na pomieszczenie, z którego właśnie wyszedł – że to nie służy to picia.

– Nonsens – oburzył się Artur, marszcząc brwi. – Może jest trochę niepraktyczne, ale w jakim innym celu miałaby się tam znajdować woda, jeśli nie do picia?

Merlin wzruszył ramionami.

– Smok na pewno wiedziałby co teraz… – wymamrotał w końcu pod nosem, bardziej do siebie niż do Artura, ale zaraz potem Artur zapytał:

– Słucham? – ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, które nie mogły i nigdy nie oznaczały nic dobrego.

– Nic takiego – odparł Merlin niewinnie, patrząc w bok.

– Nie, jestem pewien, że powiedziałeś coś o smoku…?

– Nie powiedziałem – zapewnił. – Musiałeś się przesłyszeć.

– Na pewno nie…

– Taka sytuacja zdarzyła się już nie raz – wszedł mu w słowo Merlin. – Aha. To właśnie powiedziałem. Nie wiem skąd ci przyszedł do głowy ten smok.

Artur przewrócił oczami.

– Mniejsza o to – zadecydował. – Nasze priorytety w tej chwili to: ustalić gdzie jesteśmy i dlaczego się tu znaleźliśmy, a jak już to zrobimy, to wymyślić, jak mamy wrócić.

Merlin sprawiał wrażenie jakby to co mówił Artur wpadało mu do głowy jednym uchem i wypadało drugim.

– Zapomniałem o najważniejszym! Obiecuję że jeśli nie uda nam się wrócić do Camelotu przed kolejnym świtem, cała wina spadnie na ciebie. Razem z ojcem mam jechać na poranny patrol i chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, że raczej nie będzie rad kiedy okaże się, że nie stawiłem się o umówionej porze na miejsce?

Merlin jęknął, a Artur uśmiechnął się słodko.

Zapowiadało się intensywne popołudnie.

*

Kilka godzin później po mieszkaniu rozniósł się zaskoczony okrzyk, sztuk jeden (Merlin) oraz zduszone pod nosem przekleństwa, sztuk kilka (Artur).

Ilość zaskoczonych okrzyków wzrosła do dwóch, kiedy Artur dołączył do Merlina w salonie.

– Co to jest?! – krzyknął, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na dosyć duże, czarne pudło, w środku którego byli ludzie którzy do nich _mówili_. – Merlinie? Co to do cholery jest?! Czy ty _zawsze_ musisz znaleźć sposób żeby pogorszyć naszą sy…

– To nie ja! – odkrzyknął Merlin, odruchowo wciskając się w ścianę. Przez przypadek wcisnął plecami przełącznik światła, co sprawiło że w pokoju nagle zrobiło się zdecydowanie jaśniej. – To też nie ja! – zareagował szybko, odsuwając się jednak od ściany i mierząc podejrzliwym spojrzeniem to żyrandol, to ekran.

Artur tymczasem, przeklinając w myślach fakt, że nie kładł się spać z mieczem, chwycił pierwszy podłużny przedmiot, który rzucił mu się w oczy, – a był to kij hokejowy – ugiął kolana i na miękkich nogach zaczął się ostrożnie zbliżać do telewizora. Wolną ręką nakazał Merlinowi, żeby był cicho, po czym zmrużył oczy i pewnie dźgnął mówiącego człowieka w ramię.

Spiker nawet nie drgnął. W ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na Artura, kontynuował swoją wypowiedź, w języku który, mimo że brzmiał znajomo, żaden z nich nie rozpoznawał. Merlin doszedł do wniosku, że to pewnie ten sam, którym napisane były książki, ale nie widział jak ta informacja ma poprawić ich sytuację, więc podzielił się z nią Arturem:

– To chyba ten sam język w którym są książki – mruknął cicho.

W odpowiedzi Artur syknął na niego karcąco i w imię zasady „stała czujność" nie spuszczał wzroku z telewizora, nadal mierząc do spikera kijem hokejowym.

– Jak to się stało? – zapytał w końcu półgłosem.

– Nie wiem! – odszepnął Merlin. – Naprawdę! Nic nie zrobiłem, to samo nagle zaczęło mówić!

– Może na coś stanąłeś?

– I co, włączyłem _mówiących ludzi_ w pudle…?

– Tak, bo to byłaby pierwsza nadzwyczajna rzecz która się nam dzisiaj przydarzyła – zakpił Artur. Nie opuszczając ręki dzierżącej kij, powoli odwrócił wzrok od telewizora i rozejrzał się po podłodze. – A to? – zapytał, wskazując podbródkiem na leżący na prawo od Merlina niewielki, podłużny czarny przedmiot. – Zobacz, co to jest – dodał lekko już zirytowany, kiedy Merlin nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– No nie wiem, Artur – odparł Merlin, z wahaniem obserwując urządzenie. – A jeśli to działa na dotyk? I jak to dotknę znowu, to stanie się coś jeszcze gorszego niż to?

– Zaryzykujmy.

Merlin żachnął się, ale ostatecznie ruszył z miejsca i niechętnie podniósł pilota z ziemi i, trzymając go w dwóch palcach, podszedł z nim do Artura.

– No i? – zapytał. – Co teraz? Nic się nie stało.

– Naciśnij coś – odparł Artur, ale nie spotkało się to z żadną reakcją. – Merlinie?! Mój ojciec, patrol, nierad? Naciśnij coś _teraz_.

Potem kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się niemal jednocześnie. Merlin zamknął oczy i nacisnął kilka przycisków na raz, co zaowocowało zmianą programu na muzyczny i pogłośnieniem o kilka kresek, co z kolei sprawiło, że chłopcy niemal podskoczyli. A właściwie, Merlin podskoczył, a Artur szybko odsunął się od telewizora. Z ekranu patrzyły na nich ubrane na biało, bardzo dziwne potwory (książę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby widział coś takiego kiedykolwiek w życiu). Potwory wychodziły z białych trumien (które też nie wyglądały jak trumny) i poruszały się dziwnie, w jakimś niby–tańcu, wydając przy tym z siebie odgłosy w stylu: rah rah ah ah ah, roma roma. Merlin nawet nie potrafiłby ich powtórzyć.

– Panie? Myślisz, że to pieśń o Rzymie? – zasugerował niepewnie.

Ręka z kijem opadła.

– Poddaję się – podsumował Artur.

Białe potwory nadal tańczyły.

*

Sytuacja nie uległa zmianie przez noc, w efekcie czego po obudzeniu Artur bez skrupułów dawał upust swojemu złemu nastrojowi – wolał nie myśleć, co go czeka w Camelocie, jak już uda im się wrócić.

W końcu Merlin stwierdził, że czas wprowadzić trochę normalnej atmosfery.

– Wymyśliłem…

– Nie.

– …że to wcale… – przerwał, usiłując zebrać myśli. – Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, ale widziałeś te obrazy, nie? Znaczy, jesteśmy praktycznie razem na każdym i te komnaty wyglądają na zamieszkane, więc może… cokolwiek się stało, to zadziałało w obie strony?

– Co masz na myśli? – Artur aż przerwał sobie miarowe uderzanie kijem hokejowym (który stał się jego ulubioną zabawką) w oparcie kanapy i posłał Merlinowi średnio zainteresowane spojrzenie spod uniesionych brwi.

– No, chodzi o to, że może się po prostu wymieniliśmy? Wiesz, my trafiliśmy na ich miejsce, a oni na nasze?

W pokoju zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko nerwowym stukaniem palców Merlina o blat stołu.

– I to ma mnie niby pocieszyć? – zapytał Artur, a brwi powędrowały mu prawie do linii grzywki.

– Nie wiem czy zwróciłeś uwagę, ale nie potrafimy się obchodzić z ponad połową przedmiotów, które tutaj są. Co jeśli ten drugi… Co jeśli ta osoba, która niby teraz jest mną, nie potrafi władać mieczem? Albo jeździć konno?! Zdajesz sobie sprawę przez jakie piekło będę musiał przejść, tłumacząc się z tego ojcu jak już wrócimy?!

– Eee…

– I właśnie, obrazy?! Widziałeś, jak oni wyglądają na tych obrazach?! – Artur widocznie się rozkręcał. – Wiesz jak… Wiesz jakie spekulacje wybuchną na dworze jeśli ten… ja chociażby położę… Przecież oni wyglądają jak para! Para, Merlinie! Nie wiem czy ci to umknęło, ale do moich obowiązków należy między innymi ożenić się i spłodzić dziedzica!

– Art…

– A może o czymś nie wiem, co? Może najprostsze rozwiązanie jest zarazem najlepsze? Co ty na to, Merlinie, jak ci się podoba perspektywa zostania moją żoną i rodzenia moich dzieci?

Merlin przełknął ślinę i wstał z fotela, z zamiarem ostrożnego wycofania się z pomieszczenia. Artur sprawiał wrażenie jakby zaraz miał zacząć ciskać piorunami i zionąć ogniem. Na twarz wstąpiły mu rumieńce i oddychał ciężko, waląc bogu ducha winnym kijem w oparcie z taką siłą, jakby to przez kanapę znaleźli się w tej niefortunnej sytuacji.

Mimo wszystko, Merlin nie mógł się powstrzymać.

– Mężczyźni nie mogą zachodzić w ciążę – powiedział szybko, a potem jeszcze szybciej wybiegł w pokoju, ścigany okrzykiem złości Artura.

*

Tymczasem w Camelocie Uther nie tylko nie był rad. Uther był nierad do potęgi, był wściekły, i właśnie z niedowierzaniem oglądał swojego syna, następcę tronu, przyszłego króla Camelotu, który właśnie, niczym pięcioletnie dziecko pierwszego lepszego wieśniaka, podskakiwał sobie beztrosko na błoniach, wymachiwał swoją tuniką nad głową i krzyczał coś w stylu: „Do boju, Chelsea!" (cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło, Uther naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, zresztą, nie tylko on – nagle nikt w całym dworze nie potrafił się porozumieć z Arturem, który uparcie mówił tym dziwnym, niezrozumiałym językiem), uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko w kierunku swojego służącego.

Ach, tak, służący. Kolejna zagadka, której nikt, nawet Gaius, nie był w stanie rozwiązać.

– Merlin nie jest sobą, panie – mówił, ze zdziwieniem przypatrując się swojemu podopiecznemu. – Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, ale obawiam się, że…

– Magia – wszedł mu w słowo Uther. – To wszystko magia.

Artur Conan–Doyle nie miał racji:

Kiedy nie wiadomo o co chodzi – zawsze chodzi o magię.

*

Prawdziwy problem pojawił się wtedy, kiedy jedzenie które znaleźli w lodówce, zaczęło się kończyć.

A, nie, przepraszam. Prawdziwy problem po raz pierwszy pojawił się wtedy, kiedy doszli do wniosku, że nie są w stanie spędzić ani chwili dłużej w ubraniach, w których się tutaj pojawili: w przypadku Artura były to tylko spodnie, bo tak zazwyczaj sypiał. W przypadku Merlina był to jego codzienny ubiór, bo tamtej nocy wrócił do siebie tak zmęczony, że ledwo wykrzesał z siebie tyle siły, żeby ściągnąć buty.

Poszukiwania, oczywiście, spadły na Merlina, wobec czego jakiś czas później pojawił się w salonie, gdzie Artur dla odmiany bawił się swoim kijem, z naręczem ubrań, sam już umyty (prysznic okazał się dosyć prosty w obsłudze) i przebrany.

– Zanim coś powiesz – zaczął, rozkładając znalezione ciuchy – to wiedz, że to jedyne czyste rzeczy w twoim rozmiarze jakie mi się udało znaleźć.

Jedynymi czystymi rzeczami okazał się bawełniany podkoszulek bez ramion i czarne, lateksowe spodnie.

– Nie sądzisz, że one będą trochę za małe? – zapytał Artur powątpiewająco.

– Albo to, albo chodzisz bez spodni. Twój wybór. Panie.

Artur przewrócił oczami.

– Daj – mruknął. – Poradzę sobie, ty idź przynieś coś do picia.

Merlin posłusznie podał mu ubrania, a potem skierował się do pomieszczenia, w którym dwa dni temu udało mu się znaleźć naczynia bardzo przypominające kubki. Ku jego uldze, tego samego dnia znalazł tam również miskę, dzięki czemu rozwiązał się problem braku nocnika – Merlin naprawdę wolał się nie zastanawiać, jak wyglądała by ich dalsza egzystencja w tym dziwnym miejscu gdyby jej nie znalazł.

Nie zwracając uwagi na mocującego się ze spodniami Artura, udał się do łazienki w celu nabrania wody ze studni. A potem z pełnymi kubkami wrócił do salonu.

I nagle poczuł, że zaschło mu w gardle.

Arturowi udało się ubrać zarówno spodnie jak i podkoszulek i stał właśnie na środku pokoju, krzywiąc się i usiłując poprawić je w ten sposób, żeby było mu trochę wygodniej.

– Jestem pewien że to nie jest mój rozmiar – oświadczył oniemiałemu Merlinowi, który nagle, z niewiadomych przyczyn, spłonął rumieńcem i uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w podłogę. – Dobrze się czujesz?

– Yyyy… – nadeszła odpowiedź, poprzedzona dosyć głośnym przełknięciem śliny.

– Merlinie? – głos Artura był mieszanką rozbawienia i lekkiego poirytowania. Nie żeby Merlin zwracał uwagę na takie rzeczy w tym momencie.

– Picie – udało mu się wydusić. – Tak. Picie. Ja tam – dodał jeszcze i z rozmachem postawił oba kubki na komodzie, wylewając przy tym połowę zawartości każdego. A potem szybko wybiegł z pokoju.

Artur tylko wzruszył ramionami, a potem skrzywił się i jeszcze raz poprawił spodnie. Były naprawdę bardzo, bardzo ciasne. I bardzo niewygodne.

*

– Musimy w końcu zapolować – oznajmił Artur kilka godzin później. – Niedługo nie będziemy mieli co jeść.

Merlin nieobecnie pokiwał głową, unikając spojrzenia Artura jak ognia. – Tak, tak – zgodził się odruchowo.

– Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi, ale jeśli masz być nieprzydatny tutaj, to równie dobrze możesz wyjść na zewnątrz i trochę się rozejrzeć – dodał Artur, nasypując sobie płatków do miski. – Dziwne mają to jedzenie, ciekawe z czego to robią… – mruknął.

– Nie ma sprawy! – odparł Merlin i wypadł z kuchni jakby go goniło stado dzikich psów.

*

Szok, jaki przeżył Merlin w momencie kiedy znalazł się na chodniku jednego z bardziej – jak się okazało – ruchliwych osiedli Londynu był nie do porównania z żadnym szokiem, przez jakie miał okazję przechodzić do tej pory.

Wtulił głowę w ramiona i skulił się w sobie, podskakując co rusz – to na dźwięk przejeżdżającego ulicą obok samochodu, to kiedy usłyszał szczekającego wściekle psa.

Jeszcze nigdy, nigdy nie czuł się tak zagubiony. Magia, smok, latające gryfy, Sidhe, wszystko – wszystko poszło w niepamięć. Był dwudziesty pierwszy wiek i Merlin bał się zrobić chociażby najmniejszy krok.

Przeszła obok niego jakaś staruszka, która jednak nagle zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego uważnie, a potem zrobiła zmartwioną minę i powiedziała coś,

– Biedne, biedne dziecko.

czego Merlin nie zrozumiał, a potem z rozmachem zaczęła grzebać w licznych pakunkach które niosła, cały czas mrucząc coś pod nosem,

– Takie wygłodzone, te uszka tak odstają, jakby nie jadł od miesiąca, a kto wie, może dziecko nie jadło, może głoduje...

aż w końcu wyciągnęła coś, co wyglądało jak jedzenie, a potem wyciągnęła jeszcze więcej podobnych produktów i zaczęła je przepakowywać do innego worka, a Merlin tylko stał oniemiały i słuchał,

– Na Królową, co to się porobiło z tym światem, że dzieci tak chodzą i głodują… a karmił cię kto kiedy dziecinko…? te uszka, tak odstają…

nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

– Proszę – powiedziała w końcu staruszka, wpychając mu worek w jedną rękę, a w drugą otwartego już batona. Kłapnęła zębami, jakby chciała pokazać Merlinowi, co ma z nim zrobić i poklepała go po ramieniu, a potem z uczuciem przypłaszczyła mu uszy.

– Jedz, jedz, na dobre ci wyjdzie – dodała, po czym złapała swoje worki i już jej nie było.

Merlin nie zastanawiał się długo. Lateksowe spodnie Artura czy nie, perspektywa pozostania na zewnątrz była zbyt przerażająca, żeby rozważać ją chociaż przez chwilę. Bez wahania chwycił worek i puścił się biegiem w stronę znajomych już komnat.

*

Także naprawdę – w dwa tygodnie zdążyli opanować wiele rzeczy, ale telewizja nadal pozostawała dla nich zagadką. Włączyli ją jeszcze kilka razy, i szybko wyłączali, bo to na co udawało im się trafiać było o wiele gorsze niż pseudo–tańczące białe potwory śpiewające pieśń o Rzymie.

Za to – również dzięki telewizji – dowiedzieli się, że urządzenie które wzięli za studnie, wcale studnią nie było. Artur przez kilka dni chodził obrażony, jakby to była jego, Merlina wina, że mu nie powiedział, że tak naprawdę to dziwne coś jest po prostu nowoczesną formą nocnika.

Doprawdy, gdyby Merlin wiedział, to raczej by z tego nie pił.

Przez dwa tygodnie również nie posunęli się ani o milimetr w kwestii: co my tu robimy, jak się tu znaleźliśmy. Artur z każdym dniem coraz mniej martwił się reakcją swojego ojca jak już wrócą i nawet spać chodził z kijem hokejowym (kładł go obok łóżka, twierdząc, że w razie czego to najbardziej zbliżona do miecza rzecz jaką posiada, kto wie, kiedy może się przydać), a Merlin… cóż.

Merlin po dwóch tygodniach nadal nie przywykł do lateksowych spodni. I nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby sytuacja miała się zmienić w najbliższej przyszłości.

*

Każdy i wszystko ma swoje granice, a granica cierpliwości Merlina przez ostatnie kilka dni była rozciągana do niemożliwych rozmiarów.

Ostatecznie doszło do tego, że owa granica z łatwością byłaby w stanie zawstydzić swoją długością Mur Chiński, gdyby Merlin wiedział co to takiego jest.

Kiedy pierwszy raz pocałował Artura, nie miał on na sobie tych fatalnych spodni, od których wszystko się zaczęło. Właściwie Artur miał na sobie bardzo mało – bokserki w śmieszne żółte zwierzątka z długą szyją i koszulkę, tak naciągniętą, że zmieściłaby się w niej druga osoba jego postury, a jeśli tak, to ręce Merlina również nie miały z tym kłopotu i wsunęły się pod nią pewnie, prawie tak, jakby to oni byli tą parą ze zdjęć.

I może byli, kto wie, może to my w tej nowoczesnej, udziwnionej wersji, pomyślał Merlin, ale przestał w momencie kiedy Artur otworzył usta i odpowiedział na pocałunek w sposób, w jaki robił wszystko: z pasją i przekonaniem, że tak, wreszcie znalazł coś, czym warto sobie zaprzątnąć jego królewską głowę i zamierza poświęcić się temu zajęciu przez bliżej niesprecyzowany, ale na pewno dłuższy czas.

*

– Merlinie! – krzyknął Artur, siedząc po turecku na podłodze w sypialni i oglądając swoje nowe znalezisko. – Chyba odkryłem prawdziwe przeznaczenie tego pokoju!

Po chwili Merlin pojawił się w drzwiach i posłał Arturowi pytające spojrzenie.

– Co prawda wystrój jest trochę… dziwny, ale co tutaj nie jest dziwne – kontynuował Artur. – Patrz – dodał, wskazując na zawartość skrzyni, którą miał otwartą przed sobą. – Kajdany, lina, jest nawet knebel. I kilka innych przedmiotów, których nie poznaję…

Merlin przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na przedmioty z powątpiewaniem.

– Nie jestem taki pewien… – zaczął, ale Artur wszedł mu w słowo:

– Lochy – oznajmił, dumny z siebie, że oto właśnie odnalazł kolejne powiązanie ze światem, do którego zdążył się przyzwyczaić przez ponad dwadzieścia jeden lat. – Nowoczesne lochy! Niesamowite, nie?

Merlin odchrząknął i skinął głową. Coś, sam nie wiedział co, mówiło mu jednak, że przeznaczenie tego, co znajdowało się w skrzyni, było zgoła odmienne od przyrządów zazwyczaj obecnych w lochach.

Ot, przeczucie.

*

Po raz kolejny z pomocą przyszła im telewizja.

*

Kajdany, pomyślał Merlin, ze zduszonym jękiem wyginając plecy w łagodny łuk, kajdany to dobry pomysł w momencie, kiedy to nie ty jesteś w nie zakuty.

Usta Artura, przemieszczające się z miejsca na miejsce, co prawda wynagradzały mu to i owo, ale nie w momencie kiedy najbardziej chciałby sięgnąć ręką do karku księcia i przyciągnąć go do siebie, bo granica jego cierpliwości? – teraz mogłaby się owinąć wokół Chińskiego Muru i jeszcze zostałoby jej na tyle, żeby odbyć podróż dookoła świata.

Wszystkie myśli i narzekania wyparowały mu z głowy, kiedy język Artura dotknął wnętrza jego uda, przesuwając się po nim powoli i dokładnie, jakby właśnie od tego zależało, czy i kiedy wrócą do domu. Merlin westchnął, zamknął oczy i zacisnął ręce na wezgłowiu, rozszerzając nieco nieskrępowane niczym nogi, a Artur bez namysłu skorzystał z lepszego dostępu, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem.

Coś mu mówiło, że po powrocie do Camelotu naprawdę dużo czasu będą spędzać w lochach.

*

– Artur? Arturze?

Merlinowi odpowiedziało donośne chrapnięcie, jednak nic poza tym. Artur, z nogą przerzuconą przez jego biodro, leżał w połowie na nim, w połowie na łóżku i wyglądało na to, ze ani myślał zmieniać pozycję. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to że Merlin właśnie kolejną godzinę spędzał nie mogąc zasnąć, z rękami spiętymi u wezgłowia łóżka i musiał przyznać, że nie była to najwygodniejsza pozycja w jakiej miał okazję spać. Albo raczej: nie spać.

– Ar–tur – powtórzył, przewracając oczami i unosząc biodra, mając nadzieję, że ruch może księcia obudzi.

Odpowiedziało mu zaspane „Hmm?" i raczej zirytowane westchnienie, a potem:

– Doprawdy, Merlinie… Co z ciebie za czarodziej, jeśli nie potrafisz sobie poradzić z prostym mechanizmem w kajdankach?

W ciszy, która zapadła po tym stwierdzeniu w pokoju, przełknięcie śliny nagle wydało się tak głośne jak dzwon alarmowy, co trochę Merlina zaniepokoiło, bo zazwyczaj był bardziej dyskretny.

Chyba.

Odpowiedział mu zduszony, leniwy śmiech Artura i:

– Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie wiem?

oraz, kiedy odpowiedź długo nie przychodziła:

– Wiesz, Merlinie, nie jestem _taki_ głupi, za jakiego mnie najwyraźniej uważasz.  
na co Merlin tylko westchnął i przewrócił oczami, szepcąc pod nosem zaklęcie otwierające i wyswobadzając ręce z westchnieniem ulgi.

– Ale o tym porozmawiamy jutro – dodał Artur i ugryzł go żartobliwie w płatek ucha, zsuwając się trochę niżej i wtulając nos w zagłębienie między szyją a obojczykiem.

– Tak – odpowiedział Merlin, dochodząc do wniosku, że podróże w czasie wcale nie są takie złe i gdyby wiedział, że tak się mogą skończyć, to sam dużo wcześnie zabrałby się za szukanie sposobu na przeniesienie się w przyszłość, nie czekałby na jakiś chory przypadek losu. – Dobranoc.

*

Tymczasem w Camelocie Artur Pendragon oraz Merlin Emrys, studenci odpowiednio nudnych i nudniejszych kierunków na Uniwersytecie Londyńskim, fani piłki nożnej i hokeja oraz seksu ekstremalnego sprawiali, że Brytania, a wraz z nią zamek i jego władca również odpowiednio: trzęśli się w posadach i łapali z rozpaczą za głowy.

– To magia – powiedział Uther, kiedy kawałek udka (– Bitwa na jedzenie! – zarządził Artur przy obiedzie) przeleciał niebezpiecznie blisko jego prawego ucha. – Straszna, straszna magia.


End file.
